lgbtwikiaorg-20200222-history
Kathy Najimy
Kathy Ann Najimy (born February 6, 1957) is an American actress, best known as Olive Massery on the television series Veronica’s Closet, Sister Mary Patrick in Sister Act, the voice of Peggy Hill on the animated television series King of the Hill and her role as witch Mary Sanderson in Hocus Pocus. Early life and career Najimy was born in San Diego, California, where she attended Crawford High School. She is of Lebanese descent. Her film career began in the early 1990s with a number of off-beat minor roles, but her first major role was in the 1992 comedy Sister Act, in the role of Sister Mary Patrick. She reprised this role in the 1993 in Sister Act 2. She also starred in Hocus Pocus with Bette Midler and Sarah Jessica Parker as the Sanderson sisters. In 1998, she made a cameo in Bride of Chucky as the maid who discovers Diane and Russ' bodies. In 2001 she co-starred in the hit comedy film Rat Race alongside John Cleese, Rowan Atkinson, Cuba Gooding, Jr., (fellow Sister Act 1 & 2 co-star) Whoopi Goldberg, Jon Lovitz and Seth Green. From film, Najimy expanded into television roles, including a dramatic recurring role on Chicago Hope. Najimy was part of the cast of Veronica’s Closet from 1997 to 2000. She co-created and starred in the hit off-broadway show and HBO specials "Kathy & Mo, with friend and actress Mo Gaffney. She garnered rave reviews for her performance as Mae West in the Broadway hit Dirty Blonde. She guest-starred on the Disney show That's So Raven. In addition to her voice work for King Of The Hill, Najimy currently portrays the pushy Dr. Mildred Finch on NUMB3RS. Personal life Najimy married comedic actor/singer Dan Finnerty in August 1995; they have one daughter. Najimy is a proud feminist and is also noted as an activist for human rights and gay rights. She uses her celebrity to donate money to charities by appearing on game shows. She appeared as a contestant on a celebrity version of The Weakest Link where she won $50,000 for The Feminist Majority Foundation's Campaign to Stop Gender Apartheid in Afghanistan. She has appeared three times on Celebrity Poker Showdown and won the season six tournament, donating the $100,000 to V-Day, an organization that help stop violence against women. She was also crowned Grand Champion on CBS's Gameshow Marathon in 2006, donating the $100,000 winnings to Girls Best Friend, a charity that helps empower girls. In 1981, before she was famous, she was a contestant on Family Feud, which in a case of deja vu, was used as the finale in Gameshow Marathon. Najimy and her family were winners on both shows. In the 1981 Feud episode they won by 230 points, and in the Marathon version they scored 202 points to give Najimy the win. In 2005 she was chosen by Ms. Magazine as Woman of the Year. Najimy is also very vocal about issues regarding weight and body imaging among females. In August 2006 Najimy voiced her opinions over a remark made by Heidi Klum on the television series Project Runway after Klum made a comment about body image by criticizing one model's outfit, saying it made her look plus sized. She signed the "We Had Abortions" petition which appears in the October 2006 issue of Ms. Magazine. The petition contains signatures of over 5,000 women declaring they had an Abortion and were "unashamed of (the) decision." http://www.breitbart.com/news/2006/10/03/D8KHAKIO0.html She has been described as an activist who makes her living as an actress. Selected Filmography *''Walls of Glass'' (1985) *''Soapdish'' (1991) .... Tawny Miller *''The Hard Way'' (1991) .... Lang's Girl Friday *''The Fisher King'' (1991) .... Crazed video customer *''Sister Act'' (1992) .... Sister Mary Patrick *''Topsy and Bunker: The Cat Killers'' (1992) .... Marge *''This Is My Life'' (1992) (as Kathy Ann Najimy) .... Angela *''Sister Act 2: Back in the Habit'' (1993) .... Sister Mary Patrick *''Hocus Pocus'' (1993) .... Mary Sanderson *''In Search of Dr. Seuss'' (1994) (TV) .... Kathy Lane *''It's Pat'' (1994) .... Tippy *''Shantay'' (1997) .... Toyota Carter *''Nevada'' (1997) .... Ruth *''Hercules'' (TV).... Thespis the Muse (1 episode, 1998) *''Bride of Chucky'' (1998) .... Tabby, Motel Maid *''Zack and Reba'' (1998) .... Mrs. Simpson *''Hope Floats'' (1998) .... Toni Post *''The Wild Thornberrys'' (TV) .... Ostrich (1 episode, 1999) *''Attention Shoppers'' (2000) .... Penelope *''If These Walls Could Talk 2'' (2000) (TV) .... Doctor (segment "2000") *''Leaving Peoria'' (2000) .... Dr. Albright *''Rat Race'' (2001) .... Beverly 'Bev' Pear *''The Weakest Link'' (2003).... Herself as Celebrity Guest *''Say Uncle'' (2006) .... Maggie *''That's So Raven'' (TV) .... Lora Stelladora (1 episode, 2006) *''NUMB3RS''.... Dr. Mildrid Finch (2006-2007) Winners of the Celebrity Poker Showdown Championship Table External links * Kathy Najimy’s official web site * * * Kathy Najimy’s Plus Size Celebrity Profile Category:1957 births Category:American actors Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:Lee Strasberg Theatre Institute alumni Category:Game show contestants Category:LGBT rights activists Category:Lebanese Americans Category:Bisexual American actors Category:Feminist artists Category:Living people